FNAF World FanFic
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: I had a FNAF World Fanfiction typed up originally but I thought it wasn't good enough. Here is my retry. Also this is the First FanFic in my Official FNAF series.
1. Prologue

**The gang stared around. They were in a pitch black room. A pair of yellowish green eyes stared at them.**

 **Who ever it was it spoke strange dialogue like,"everything that happens out there has an effect here." "Do you understand."**

 **"Understand what?",Questioned Freddy.**

 **"This is a safe place, a sanctuary, but somthing has gone wrong and now it can be seen here." "Something went very wrong, that's why I am here." "But I won't let the same happen to you." Then a spotlight to their left turned on, revealing a crying child, but still not revealing the yellow green eyed speaker. The figure concluded in a audible whisper,"I Will Put You Back Together.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**After I finish this FanFic I will create the prequel.**

Freddy woke up suddenly and stared up at a light blue sky. It was bright outside. He got up and stared around. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were lying on the floor. Something wasn't right. They were all cartoony. They then woke up. Freddy stared at them in surprise.

"Why are you guys all cartoony",questioned Freddy.

"You are too", said Bonnie.

Freddy, looking down at his body exclaimed in surprise,"What, I am too?!" Freddy stared up and saw Fredbear. Bonnie noticed too.

"Guys, Let's go talk to Fredbear",said Bonnie.

"Yes OK lads",said Foxy as the gang proceeded. They approached Fredbear.

"I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll, but something seems horribly wrong",said Fredbear.

"What went wrong Fredbear",questioned Freddy.

"All is NOT well in Animatronica, Animatronic Village? VillageTronica?, (We are working on it), The point is something is horribly wrong!",said Fredbear.

"Aye Lad, ye di'nae answer his question",said Foxy.

"Foxy",Freddy scolded.

"There have been a lot of bizarre creatures roaming around lately, even some that look like,"He swallowed nervously,"us." "We aren't prepared to deal with situations like this, something bad must have happened on the flipside",said Fredbear.

"The Flipside?"Exclaimed an extremely puzzled Freddy.

"Go see what you can find, be careful though our woodcutting auto chipper has gone haywire, it has been jumpscaring me all day",concluded Fredbear. The gang then walked away. The gang followed a path through the forest. When they got to the other side, their minds were blown.

It was the toy animatronics. They were also cartoony.

"Toy Chica",Exclaimed Bonnie.

"Bonnie",said Toy Chica,"It's been so many years." They were reunited.

"Toy Freddy, Mangle be here",said Foxy as Mangle fell on him. "Mangle!"

"Foxy." After everybody finished reuniting they gathered together.

"So, how did you guys get here",said Freddy.

"After management decided to destroy us they got hammers and destroyed us, When we woke up we were here, It gets so bored around here",explained Toy Bonnie.

"How did YOU guys get here?",asked Toy Freddy.

"I don't know",said Freddy,"I don't remember anything."

"That be strange",said Mangle, still in her broken state.

"Everyone is here",said Toy Freddy,"But they aren't with us anymore."

"Something is corrupting them",said Toy Chica.

"We haven't been able to fight them, but now since you guys came and aren't corrupted we have a chance",said Toy Bonnie.

"Fight? How",said Freddy in confusion.

"You'll see",said Toy Freddy and he pointed left,"You'll see right now."

 **OK Chapter one done. Finally.**


	3. Chapter 2: Battle

Freddy turned to face some enemies. They were rats with gears as their bodies. there were four of them.

"Into a diamond formation",said Freddy.

"Oh Crap",said Bonnie.

"We're gonna die, aren't we",said Freddy as he thought of attack and suddenly from the side. He was amazed.

"That's how",said Toy Freddy as he observed the scene from behind the original animatronics.

"Avast lad, how did ye do that",said Foxy.

"Maybe",said Bonnie as he played his most hardcore song his guitar and musical notes hit the enemies.

"You guys take a turn",said Freddy as he the toys and the originals switched places.

"OK, Mangle do prize ball",said Toy Freddy and as if on cue Mangle made a prize ball fall and it opened up revealing a bash jam that killed the rest of the enemies.

"OK That was cool",said Chica,"anyways where is, Puppet, BB, and Golden Freddy."

"Everyone else besides us got corrupted by the dimension switch",explained Toy Bonnie,"So to get them to join us we have to defeat them, but they are scattered all around the world in places that we can't reach."

"But now we have to defeat that woodcutting auto chipper",said Toy Chica,"It has been going haywire lately and we need to kill it, we've tried but we aren't strong enough, but with you guys here we stand a chance."

"Where is it",questioned Freddy.

"Over there",said Toy Freddy and pointed toward a wooden creation. The gang approached it. Freddy did a Pizza Wheel, followed by Bonnie playing a bash jam. The gang got struck by the Auto Chipper.

"What in Th' seven seas was that",said Foxy confused.

"He just did damage to us",said Freddy in alarm,"Chica can you heal us."

"Let me try",said Chica in response to Freddy's answer. Suddenly, Cupcakes fell onto the floor next to the Gang and they were healed. Foxy then slashed his hook in the air and it cut through the auto chipper even though it didn't kill him. The Toys then took control. Toy Freddy used a mic toss, finishing the Auto Chipper.

"Yes, its finally gone",said Toy Chica in happiness.

 **Finally another chapter done.**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

"OK, so I still haven't got an explanation to what happened yet",said Freddy.

"Yes, what happened here, well then",said Toy Freddy,"When management destroyed us we were in a pitch black room with nothing in it, then we appeared here a few years ago."

"Really",Questioned Freddy",It has been 36 years since you were destroyed in the time of the real world."

"THIRTY-SIX YEARS",exclaimed Toy Bonnie in surprise.

"It's only been four years since we arrived here",explained Toy Chica.

"So What number difference be that Freddy",said Foxy.

"Foxy, we all were murdered when we were 7 or 6 years old, We aren't any good with math you know",said an agitated Freddy.

"Sorry Lad",said Foxy.

"Hey Lad, Lay of the pirate",said Mangle, annoyed with Freddy's anger at her boyfriend.

"Fine",said Freddy getting more and more agitated,"Bonnie, when you were alive you were the best at math out of all of us, so what is the answer."

"You know, I haven't practiced in over 30 years so I barely remember the answer but the equation is 36/4 and that equals nine",said Bonnie.

"So one year for you guys equals nine years",said Freddy.

"Anyways something I'm really curious about is the others",said Chica who had been silent this whole time.

"I would think that they are part of us, since we WERE them at one point",said Bonnie as Freddy giggled at what they did when they were the Nightmares. (Prequel Confirmed)

"Actually, They are out roaming throughout the entire world, they were torn apart from you and were corrupted by something, the only way to have them join you is to defeat them, but without you guys our team didn't stand a chance against any of them",said Toy Chica.

"So that means that The Withered Versions of us, The Nightmare versions of us, The Shadow versions of us, The golden versions of us, and the Halloween versions of us ALL Are against us",said Bonnie.

"That pretty much sums it up",said Toy Bonnie, trying to keep a smile at which he was failing.

"We're gonna die, aren't we",said an extremely worried Freddy.

"Trust Me, We'll do our best to survive",said Toy Freddy.

 **OK Finally Chapter 3 done! I will Incorporate the New Challenger function next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Fazbear Hills

The gang was walking around when they spotted three animatronics. One looked like a orange, fixed version of Mangle. One was an Endoskeleton and The Last One was a Pink and Yellow Version of BB.

"We'll talk to each of them one by-",Freddy got cut off by Toy Freddy.

"ENEMIES",shouted Toy Freddy. The gang turned and saw JJ and BB.

"They're against us"?,said Bonnie.

"Yes, but if we defeat them they'll join us and we can have 10 people fight",said Toy Bonnie. The Original Animatronics noticed how BB and JJ were cartoony as well. They knew how to tell if someone was corrupted, if the center of their eyes had a Small Red Dot. BB summoned Balloons and threw them at the group. Freddy and Bonnie did a mic toss and a bash jam hitting BB and JJ as JJ started to unscrew Toy Freddy. A big red X appeared where Toy Freddy was standing and under it a Gravestone read R.I.P.

"Toy Freddy!",said Freddy in sadness.

"Don't Worry Lad, Death is only temporary in this world, he will be revived after we defeat the people who killed him",said Mangle to reassure Freddy.

"Good",said Freddy as he sighed with relief. Mangle threw a prize ball as Chica and Toy Chica used Cupcake and healed the Party. The Prize Ball revealed Munchies. BB and JJ did Balloons in unison. Toy Bonnie did a Bash Jam as Freddy Did a Pizza Wheel, finishing the enemies as The Gravestone disappeared and revealed Toy Freddy. The Originals were overjoyed. Freddy stared at BB and JJ and saw the red fade from their eyes.

"We've been controlled this whole time",said BB and JJ,"We didn't mean to fight you, but we were forced, Can we please join you."

"Yes, we know you were controlled and yes you can join us",said Freddy,"But who was controlling you."

"I don't know, All I saw was a Light Blue and White glowing thing and suddenly, I was controlled",said BB.

"OK That was useful, JJ do you remember anything",questioned Freddy.

"No, BB remembered it but I didn't",said JJ in response.

"OK Well now let's talk to those three animatronics",said Bonnie.

"HI Dude, my Name is LOLBit which stands for Laugh Out Loud, Bytes in There",said Lolbit.

"Why is that what it stands for",said a confused Toy Freddy.

"It doesn't actually stand for that but I want it to",said LolBit,"Anyways I got some Bytes that you can have if you pay me some Fazbear Moola."

"What's Fazbear Moola",said Freddy.

"It's the money system of this world, we get some of it most of the times we defeat an enemy",said Toy Freddy,"Toy Bonnie has been holding onto it ever since we first got into this world."

"Yes, We have 500 FazTokens",said Toy Bonnie.

"OK",said Lolbit,"With that you can get a Neon Wasp, a Neon bee, and a Knat with 225 Fazbear Moola to spare."

"We will just take the Neon Wasp, Thanks LolBit",said Toy Bonnie as he exchanged the Money and LolBit Handed him the byte.

"Bye Dudes",said Lolbit as the Gang walked away.

"OK, let's talk t' that lass that looks like BB and JJ",said Foxy.

"Ok",said Freddy.

"Hello, and Welcome to DeeDee's fishing hole",said DeeDee. Her Voice was High Pitched.

"Go Fishing for Valuable Prizes, Get the Pearl for a Hundred FazTokens",said DeeDee as she pointed to a lake behind her.

"No not Now but maybe later",said Freddy.

"It'll only cost 10 FazTokens to Play",said DeeDee.

"Not Now",said Freddy.

"Ok but please come back later",said DeeDee.

"Alright",said Freddy.

"Let's talk t' that Endo Lubber",said Mangle and the gang walked over.

"Welcome to Mendo's Endo Upgrades",said Mendo.

"COOL, so like Endoskeleton upgrades",said Toy Bonnie.

"Yes",responded Mendo,"The cheapest one is 500, do you want it?"

"Sure",said Toy Freddy and they bought it. The gang then proceeded to walk to the west. They looked left and saw Fredbear.

"FREDBEAR, Guys Fredbear's Over there",said Bonnie.

 **OK so another one done. I had to fit in so much in this chapter because of the title. I had to introduce Lolbit, Mendo and DeeDee. I had to get through Fazbear Hills (Mostly).**


	6. Chapter 5:Glitchin' Out

"I think I found a clue to what is happening",said Fredbear.

"Well then, spill the beans",said an Anxious Freddy.

"Look behind me, there is a tree that is distorted and glitched",said Fredbear,"You don't know as much as I do, but I will tell you this is a safe haven, a sanctuary."

"Avast lad that were bein' disrespectful",said Foxy.

Ignoring Foxy, Fredbear Continued,"Whatever has gone wrong we need to fix it, it will be an adventure."

"Something horrible must have happened on the flipside",said Fredbear.

"Oh not again with this Flipside stuff",said Bonnie.

Ignoring Bonnie Fredbear Said,"it's causing objects like this tree behind me to fracture, Objects like the tree behind me have broken." Freddy then stared at the tree. At first glance it looked normal. But after closer inspection Freddy saw it blinking.

"Ya, I see it Blinking",said Freddy.

"But I think you can use these Fractures to get to places you couldn't reach before, You have to go and find the source of these fracture",concluded Fredbear.

"THINK"?!,said Bonnie,"That's Really reassuring."

"Bonnie",Scolded Freddy.

"Ugh fine",said Bonnie.

"But still, what did he mean",said Chica.

"He meant we have to walk into these Fractured objects and they will take us into other places",explained Freddy.

"Ok then let's go",said Chica and the gang walked into the Fracture.

"What The Hell",exclaimed Bonnie. They were in a world where everything was blue and in an Atari style.

"OK, that wasn't what I was expecting",said Freddy,"But it did take us somewhere different."

"Freddy, What be that Orange Thin'",questioned Foxy.

"I don't know but let's walk into it",said Freddy, Blank-Minded.

"Why The Hell would you think that walking into an Orange thing would be a good idea",said Bonnie.

"Well, do you have any better idea",said Freddy.

"F-Fine",said Bonnie as the gang walked into it they were presented with a forest where all the tress were cut down.

Finally another chapter done.


	7. Chapter 6: Choppy's Woods

"Wh-What happened here",said Freddy.

"The whole forest is cut down",said Bonnie.

"Look, Fredbear is over there and a button",said BB. The Gang walked towards the button. Before they could reach it Phantom Chica and Phantom Freddy stepped in their way. The gang got into formation and attacked quickly.

Balloons, Unscrew, Pizza Wheel, Bash Jam, Cupcake. Phantom Chica and Phantom Freddy Retaliated by doing a gloom song and an unscrew on Chica. The Unscrew hit.

Prize Ball, Bash Jam, Bash Jam, Mic Toss, Cupcake.

Unscrew, Rainy Day.

Bash Jam, Hook, Prize Ball, Pizza Wheel, Birthday, Cupcake, Balloons, Balloons. BAM! Phantom Chica and Phantom Freddy were defeated.

"What- What happened",said Phantom Freddy.

"Freddy, We were controlled by something Light Blue and glowing",said Phantom Chica.

"That's what I saw too."

"Well let's press that button and move on."

 **Sorry for short chapter. I'm Kinda Busy.**


	8. Chapter 7: ?

"Great, Be sure to press that button behind you, That way you won't have to take the long way again",said Fredbear.

"Good",exclaimed Freddy,"I wanted to go back there sometime."

"I think a lot of these 'Monsters' are misguided side effects of what happened on the flipside",explained Fredbear.

"Did you just call us monsters",said Phantom Chica.

Ignoring Phantom Chica, Fredbear said,"It looks like you can knock some sense into them and they'll join you, How wonderfully convenient."

"Oh Kay, We were being controlled",said Phantom Chica.

"You need to find another SubTunnel underneath the game, and its probably hidden inside another glitched object",said Fredbear.

"What are... Subtunnels",said Phantom Freddy.

"We'll explain later",said Toy Bonnie.

"Ahead are the dusting fields, You will probably find the next glitched object there, be careful, things only get more dangerous from here",concluded Fredbear.

"Thank You",said Toy Chica as the gang walked away.

"Guys",said Chica,"Monsters." She pointed to Wooden things that had a floating tag above their head that said Chop N' roll. The Gang got into formation. Phantom Chica and JJ used Unscrew and killed one of the four enemies. Phantom Freddy used Rainy Day. Mangle used Prize Ball. Freddy used Pizza Wheel. Hot Cheese, Bash Jam, Bash Jam, Unscrew, Unscrew. It finished the enemies.

"Umm Guys",said Toy Bonnie,"Its Phantom BB."

"Let's go then",said Freddy. Mic Toss, Unscrew, Unscrew, Rainy Day, Balloons, Balloons, Unscrew. Bam! Phantom BB got unscrewed.

"Uhhh What- What Happened",said Phantom BB.

"Something was controlling you and forcing you to attack us",said Bonnie.

"Oh, I'm sorry",said Phantom BB.

"Avast, That's ok lad",said Foxy.

 **Please Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8: Finding Characters

The gang walked through a path. at the end of the path they arrived at an entrance to a mine.

Freddy questioned",Should we enter guys?"

"I think that has to wait",said Phantom Freddy,"Phantom Foxy is over there."

"OK everybody formation",said Freddy. The gang obeyed. Pizza Wheel, Balloons, Poppers, Poppers, Bash Jam, Cupcake. Phantom Foxy did a Toxic Bite. Phantom Chica did a Toxic Bite. Phantom Freddy used a gloom song. Hook, Toxic Balloon. Phantom Foxy used Unscrew on Mangle and succeeded. Hook, Unscrew, unscrew. The second unscrew got him. "

aUghgh m-my h-head",said Phantom Foxy,"I was fighting against it, the thing that was controlling me, It was in my head, But I couldn't fight back and it overtook me."

"Ok, well your safe now",comforted Bonnie.

"Anyways",said Freddy,"Should we enter the mines."

"Ya let's do it",said Toy and Normal Bonnie.

"Ok we'll enter",said Freddy and they walked into the mysterious mines. They were greeted with an eerie darkness.

"Ok this is creepy",said Chica.

"I'm scared",said BB

"Guys, Withered Bonnie is over there",said Toy Chica.

"Let's fight him then",said Freddy. Pizza Wheel, Bash Jam, Cupcake, Hot Cheese, Toxic Bite, Unscrew, Balloons, Balloons, Bash Jam Mic Toss, Gloom, Song, Prize Ball, Unscrew. Withered Bonnie retaliated by using Eye Beam on Foxy and BB. The Gang responded by using Pizza Wheel, Mic Toss, Bash jam, Unscrew, Unscrew. The Final Unscrew got him.

"I was being controlled by a giant light blue thing",said Withered Bonnie.

"Ok same thing as before",said Freddy,"So we know the thing controlling you guys is Light blue and Glowing."

"Well, let's move on",said Bonnie.

"Yes, Alright",said Freddy and they walked Left and Then up. They turned a corner to see some metallic enemies. Unscrew, Unscrew, ,Unscrew 2. They got 2 enemies right away. Pizza Wheel, Mic Toss, Gloom Song, Bash Jam, Munchies, Cupcake, Toxic Bite, Toxic Bite, Unscrew, Unscrew 2, Unscrew. That got rid of the monsters.

"Guys, Its the puppet",exclaimed Toy Freddy.

"Let's Take him",said Freddy. Unscrew 2, Unscrew, Unscrew. The third one succeeded. They succeeded in defeating the puppet.

"I Guess there is a Puppet Master better than me",said The Puppet,"It controlled me."

"Don't Worry it controlled us too",said The Characters that were controlled before.


	10. Chapter 9:The Mysterious Mines

**Darkness**

The Gang looked around. The Tunnel was dark.

"Why is this so creepy",said Phantom BB.

"I Don't Know",said Freddy. They were in a maze.

"GoldMines",exclaimed Bonnie and the gang began the battle. Bash Jam, Unscrew, Unscrew, Eye Beam. one of them was eliminated. One of the GoldMines hit Foxy. He retaliated by smashing his hook into it and killing it.

"That's What ye Get Lad",said Foxy. Unscrew 2, Bash Jam, Bash Jam, Toxic Bite, Rainy Day, Balloons, Poppers, Poppers, Toxic Bite, Unscrew. The monsters were defeated. The gang looked forward. What they saw was horrific. It was a giant Eyeball that was twisted and supported from under. It had a brown iris. In the center of it's pupil was a big white dot. It looked like someone got an EyeSore.

"Oh, i'm gonna vomit",said Toy Chica.

"Let's",Freddy Gagged,"Let's Kill It." Toxic Bite, Toxic Bite, Poppers, Poppers, Balloons, Mic Toss, Cupcake, Munchies, Poppers, Pizza Wheel, Bash Jam, Cupcake, Hook, Toxic Balloon, Toxic Bite, Bash Jam, Pizza Wheel, Poppers. The Poppers exploded. The gang stood there and watched the gooey EyeSore Deform and fall onto the ground and dissipate in seconds.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen",said Chica.

"I know",said Bonnie.

"Hey look a box",said Toy Freddy, breaking the moment of digust.

"Let's Open It",said Chica enthusiastically. When They opened it they found a chip.

"This will come in handy",said Freddy.

"Aye, Ye be right lubber",said Mangle.

"Let's Get out of this mine",said Freddy as the gang exited. They took a breath of Fresh Air. JJ was still gagging.

"I'm just happy that we killed that eyesore",said JJ.


	11. Chapter 10: The Withered Animatronics

The gang walked out into the open air and walked forward. They walked down a corridor that had tree stumps blocking the paths out.

"Wait lad, what be wrong with that stump on th' right",said Foxy.

"Ya it seems to be slightly translucent not opaque",inferred Chica.

"Very slightly",said Freddy.

"Lets walk through it",said an anxious Toy Bonnie.

"OK That's a stupid idea",said Toy Chica.

"I think he's right",said Phantom Foxy. Everyone was confused.

"Why",said Freddy.

"Because I think that something is over there",said Phantom Foxy.

"Ok that wasn't very convincing but fine let's go",said Freddy. He charged into it and ran straight through.

"Come Through",Freddy shouted and they all ran through.

"Ummm another auto chipper",said Bonnie.

"Freddy, how the hell did you not notice that",said Chica.

"I Don't Know",said Freddy. They started walking towards it to duel it when suddenly the rest of the withered animatronics came out of the tree stumps and stood in the way of the gang.

"You're not passing through",they all said, In sync.

"Hypnotized theory confirmed",said Bonnie.

"What are you, MatPat?",questioned Freddy.

"N-No",said Bonnie.

"Guuuuys focus on The withered animatronics",said an agitated Toy Chica.

"Ok",said Freddy. Pizza Wheel, Toxic Bite, Rainy Day, Balloons, Unscrew, Unscrew 2, Bash Jam, Poppers, Munchies. The gang did a lot of damage.

They're almost out of his control",said Freddy.

"Mystery Box",Exclaimed The Puppet. Freddy felt himself being pulled into a cloud and all of his friends as well.

"Puppet, WHAT DID YOU DO",said Freddy.

"I Don't Know",said Puppet. Suddenly Freddy was back on the battle field but instead of his friends being there it was nightmare fredbear, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Chica, and Withered Foxy. Freddy looked at the enemy and then looked at his team.

"Wait a minute, there are two Withered Foxys, How",Freddy Questioned. Suddenly the two Withered Foxys went full out on each other with their hooks. They were both knocked down. Toxic Bite 2, Pizza Wheel, Toxic Bite, Mega Bite, and BANG. They were all down.

"What happened to me",said Withered Chica.

"Yeah I don't know",said Withered Freddy.

"It's ok, something was controlling you, but you are fine now",said Freddy.

"Thank You",said Withered Chica,"Lets go kill this Auto chipper."

"Yes let's do that",said Withered Freddy. Suddenly a cloud appeared and all his friends stepped out of it.

"Puppet, why did you do that, that was so disorienting",said Bonnie.

"Sorry",said Puppet shyly.

"Focus guys let's get the auto chipper",said Freddy.

"Fine",said Bonnie.

Toxic Bite, Balloons, Balloons, Toxic Balloon, Pizza Wheel, Bash Jam, Unscrew, Rainy Day, Hook, Munchies, Hot Cheese, Cupcake, Mic Toss, and BAM. The Auto Chipper exploded into thousands of pieces of wood.

"Be careful not to get a splinter",said Withered Foxy.

"Aaaall right",said Bonnie. The gang found a chip and took it.

"I feel like we are too powerful right now",said Bonnie.

"I hope that doesn't change",said Freddy.


	12. Chapter 11: The Dusting Fields

**If you're a fan of this story I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my Sister Location story. It was doing well as a story. Anyways since I finished it I will be working on this story.**

The group of robots walked through the green forest. They walked. Suddenly, the ground was white. They looked around.

"S-snow",said Freddy,"I haven't seen this stuff in years."

"I've never seen it",said Toy Bonnie. They walked forward.

"This stuff is so cold",said Toy Freddy. The trees had no leaves.

"Why are the trees so dull and not green",said Freddy.

"Because trees can't grow in cold weather",said Bonnie. They proceeded forward.

"This stuff is so weird",said Withered Bonnie. They made a right turn.

"Avast Lads",said Withered Foxy,"Its-."

"FredBear",said Withered Freddy, rudely interrupting Withered Foxy. They walked to fredbear. Suddenly, a bunch of Mechrabs jumped out at them. They started attacking. Hook, pizza Wheel, Unscrew, unscrew, Unscrew 2, Toxic Bite, Gloom Song, Prize Ball, Poppers, Toxic Bite. They were gone. The gang proceeded forward to Fredbear. Suddenly, Phantom Mangle jumped down in between them and FredBear. She struck a landing so clean, it left a perfect footprint in the snow.

"I will stop you from continuing",said Phantom Mangle, the last part echoed,"Your Journey."

 **For this fight scene I will try something different. I want you to let me know if you like this one or the old one more. If I use this new one it might take longer to get chapters out but I will do my best.**

Freddy raised his arms and pizza's rolled into Phantom Mangle. Bonnie then bashed the notes on his guitar and bags jammed the enemy. Chica healed them. Foxy drove his hook into Phantom Mangle's chest, knocking her back. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite on Phantom Mangle. Phantom Freddy used a gloom song, weakening her. Withered Bonnie then unscrewed the bolts. It succeeded. Suddenly, a blue light left Phantom Mangle's eyes and went flying far away. She fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay",Freddy questioned. She opened her eyes.

"Yesss mate, thanks for saving me from that blue lubber",Phantom Mangle spoke in the ever so slightly distorted voice of the phantoms.

"So we know something that is blue and glowing is controlling you, but what",said Bonnie.

"If we didn't know that it was light blue I would say if was Nightmare himself, he literally is a master of control",said Freddy.

"But none of us are light blue AND glowing",said Toy Bonnie, emphasizing on the 'AND glowing'.

"Well let's actually go and talk to Fredbear",said Freddy.

"Not today",said a Flan and it jumped out of the bushes. Freddy ran up to and tore it in half.

"WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO GOD DAMN FREDBEAR",said Freddy, enraged.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh",The Flan screamed in pain. Then it dissolved into a pasty liquid that was in the snow.

"Eeeeek",JJ screamed. When the gang walked forward to Fredbear, JJ walked around the goo and maximized distance between the remains and her. Toy Chica did the exact same.

"No",said Marrionette,"Nuh-uh." He flew high above the goo. Once they all arrived each either just walking right around the goo or maximizing the distance between them and the goo, Fredbear started.

"The sub-tunnel must be up ahead, although, it looks like something is blocking the way I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle",said Fredbear.

"Any insight on what it is and how to defeat it",questioned Freddy,"N-No…. Ok."

"I do need to warn you of something, though when you enter a glitched object into a sub tunnel it's possible to find yet another glitches object inside",said Fredbear.

"Glitchception",said Bonnie, when the others stared him he said,"What?"

"That will take you to a sub tunnel, beneath the sub tunnel, there could be even more glitches objects there",said Fredbear,"just be sure to never go more than **three glitches down** I'm not sure you would find your way back up." This sent a shiver down Freddy's spine.

"What happens if we are trapped",said Chica. Bonnie gulped.

"Be sure to always search for new chips and bytes, they will be so useful in taking out bosses like the one up ahead",said FredBear. The gang walked away. They walked down the path and saw a giant Snowman with guns attached to his arm.

"Oh Crap",said Bonnie.


	13. Chapter 12: Bouncer

**I would like someone to review my story and let me know if you like my old fight scene descriptions or my newer ones.**

The group approached the huge snowman.

"Crap, Crap, Dammit",said Bonnie. They walked and began to fight. Phantom Mangle opened her mouth and extended her face forward and then the incredibly large pizzas fizzed into being behind her and they rolled into the cold snowman. It did damage. Toy Chica raised her arms and cupcakes fizzed above them and dissolved just as they were about to hit them and healed them. Foxy slashed his hook at the base of the creature leaving a mark.

"Aargh",said the snowman, Bouncer. He lifted his arms up and the guns fired large snowballs hitting the group, HARD. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, and Phantom Chica fell to the fooor and RIP grave stones appeared. Freddy threw his mic. Phantom Freddy did a movement as if to bite him and the toxic bite attacked Bouncer. Toy Bonnie used bash jam and hit the bouncer. Phantom Foxy used a Toxic Bite. Withered Bonnie did an eye beam. Withered Freddy threw his mic. Withered Chica healed them. Mangle slashed her hook in the exact same spot foxy did, cutting deeper into Bouncer. Bouncer let out a loud scream.

"Lad, you be sending friends o' mine to the Davy Jones Locker",said Foxy and he cut into the same spot Mangle and he did. Mangle did the same. Freddy and Withered Freddy threw their mics at the same time and bouncer fell down.

"Uuuughhghg",said Bouncer,"at least I died fighting for him, The creator will have his revenge, Sctt will uugg." He faded to dust. Little did they know they were being watched.

" **We must send harder enemies",said Scott,"Sea Goon, go and wait in the lily gear lake, Nightmare Freddy, go wait in the deep metal mines, and the rest of you wait in either the pinwheel circus or the Pinwheel funhouse."**

" **Yes Master",said the controlled robots in unison.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Mines Part 2

The complete group of the originals, phantoms, toys, and withered robots walked past the area where the snowman was defeated. They made a left turn and then another left turn.

"What is that",exclaimed Withered Bonnie, pointing his hand toward what appeared to be a shadow of someone dancing. A dancing Freddy? Freddy looked up at it.

"Shadow Freddy",said Freddy.

"Avast Lad, who be shadow Freddy",questioned Withered Foxy.

"I know him",said Withered Freddy.

"When I was YOU I found him in the parts and services room, he kept on appearing in the pizzeria",said Freddy,"He helped me find the hard truth about Golden Freddy when were at that location."

"Didn't he have another form",said Withered Freddy.

"Yes and No",said Freddy,"Nightmare and Shadow Freddy are two different individuals but they have a connection."

"Guys",exclaimed Bonnie,"let's keep going." They walked into the mine, underneath the Dusting fields and walked through the deep tunnel system. Suddenly, a large piece of gold, hit Foxy square in the nose. He fell down and the RIP stone appeared. They looked up and saw a golden creature stood there.

"Let's take it on",said Freddy. Withered Freddy threw his Mic. As soon as it made contact it returned to his hand. Withered Bonnie looked at the Gold Mine with his red eye and blinked. It flew into the gold mine. Withered Chica healed the party. JJ threw a balloon in the air and it duplicated and hit the goldmine. BB did the exact same thing. Toy Freddy threw his mic into the GoldMine. Withered Foxy slashed his hook at the GoldMine.

"What in th' seven seas were ye' thinking sending my counterpart to the Davy Jones Locker",said Withered Foxy. Toy Bonnie played a Bash Jam. Freddy raised his arms and pizza wheels rolled into the GoldMine, knocking him down. He disappeared and a large amount of coins appeared in front of them. Toy Bonnie picked them up and added them to the collection. The gravestone morphed into Foxy.

"Avast Lad, What in th' seven seas just happened",said Foxy.

"You were killed by a goldmine",said Freddy,"We need to move forward." They walked forward. They were met with an eyesore.

"No, not this thing again",said Puppet. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy did a Toxic Bite in Unison. Phantom Mangle raised her arms and pizzas rolled into the Eyesore, fading out as it hit him. Phantom BB used threw up a balloon and used a gloom balloon. Phantom Freddy raised his arms and clouds appeared over the enemies and rained, shocking them and lowering their defenses. Withered Bonnie uses Eye beam. It was a critical hit. The eyesore dissipated into nothingness in a disgusting fashion.

"Ughhh",yelled the Marionette. There was a chest with some coins in it on the other side. They picked it up and they went back. They exited the mysterious mines. They walked towards the glitched object. They entered the glitched object.


	15. Chapter 14: LilyGear Lake

"OK",said Freddy,"FredBear said that we can go no more than three glitches down." They walked around.

"Another flickering object",pointed out Bonnie. They walked into it.

"Whoa, this is something else",said Freddy,"It's so."

"Trippy?",questioned Phantom Foxy.

"Ya",said Freddy,"let's find the next glitched object to get to the upper levels." They found another tree that kept growing and getting smaller. They walked into it. They found themselves back in the blue glitch. They found an orange orb and entered it. There was FredBear on the other side waiting. Behind him was a lake. They went and talked to FredBear.

"You've reached LilyGear lake!",exclamed FredBear,"from here I don't know where your adventures will take you."

.

"Can you find out then",growled Bonnie in a barely audible voice.

"Be careful though, there is a sea monster that attacks at random",said FredBear. The gang walked away.

"Wait",said FredBear his body glitched out and he fazed In and out his voice suddenly became dark,"Yes well everything attacks at random, doesn't it, he is controlling me, he has been trying to be a pup-." FredBear cut off and disappeared. They stood in silence.

"Wwwwhat?",questioned Freddy.

"I have no clue",said Bonnie.

"So FredBear is being controlled too",said Freddy. They started to walk forward.

"Ok, how are we going to cross the lake",said Bonnie.

"I assume some kind of boat",said Chica.

"Is if ever that damn easy",said Phantom Foxy,"NO it's never that ea-."

"There it is",said Withered Bonnie.

"Ugh",said Phantom Foxy,"Maybe this time." They all hopped into it. The odd thing is that when one of them entered it would grow. It kept growing. By the time they were all on the boat, it was huge.

"Setting sales across th' seven seas",said Foxy.

"LilyGear lake",corrected Bonnie. Then, a lily pad floated to the surface with some crabs on it.

"Crabs",exclaimed Withered Bonnie. The started to attack. Withered Freddy jumped and threw his Mic since he was in the back. Freddy, deciding there was nothing for the pizza to roll on, threw the pizza like a boomerang. It didn't come back though. Withered Bonnie used an eye beam. It didn't critical hit.

"It's never going to critical hit",teased Withered Freddy.

"It will",exclaimed Withered Bonnie. Withered Foxy slashed his hook into a crab. Withered Chica healed the party. Phantom Mangle summoned large pizza's and levitated them and hurled them at the crabs. Three of them were killed. Bonnie used a Bite. It hit and killed the last one. They steered the boat left. It made a turn. They continued steering forward. They made another left turn. They hit the land and they all dismounted.

"Well that was an awfully short amount of time in the lake",commented Toy Freddy,"Too short."

"I get the feeling we might have to come back",said Freddy.


	16. Chapter 15: A Special New Challenger

The gang was faced with Gearrats. They started to fight. Foxy raised his arms an Hot smoldering cheese fell onto the Gearrats.

"Aaaa",said The Gearrats in a cheesy voice(Pun Intended),"You will regret that." Freddy rolled pizzas at the Gearrats.

"No you won't",said Freddy. Phantom Mangle rolled Pizza wheels.

"Hopefully, you feel chueesy (get it Queasy and Cheesy combined haha, I'll go now) after this fight",Foxy. The Gearrats fell in defeat.

"Well that was certainly a dramatic fight, your puns and attempts to reach me and find who I am sickens me",said Shadow Freddy.

"What YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CONTROLLING US SHADOW FREDDY",said Bonnie.

"No you idiot I'm controlling Shadow Freddy",said ?.

"Who are you",said Freddy.

"Why would I tell you that",said ?,"Come on just fight your purple friend and get him, I have no use for him, I've put the ones I value in harder places." The gang engaged. Withered Foxy slashed his hook at Shadow Freddy. Withered Freddy threw his Mic. Withered Chica healed the party. Withered Bonnie used his eye beam. Phantom Mangle summoned Pizzas and hurled them at Shadow Freddy. Phantom Foxy bit Shadow Freddy. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Phantom Chica tried to unscrew Shadow Freddy. It didn't succeed. Phantom Freddy used a gloom song. JJ tried to unscrew Shadow Freddy. It didn't work. BB hurled his balloons at him. Phantom Chica unscrewed Shadow Freddy. Mangle slashed her hook at Shadow Freddy. Toy Chica healed the party. Toy Bonnie played a powerful Bash Jam. Toy Freddy threw his mic and it hit hard. Foxy slashed his hook at Shadow Freddy. Chica healed the party. Bonnie played a Bash Jam. Freddy threw his Mic and it hit hard. The puppet tried to escape key Shadow Freddy. It didn't work.

"How the hell hasn't he died yet",yelled Bonnie,"We've all attacked him once."

"Haha",said ?,"my power in him boosts him more then the rest of them." Then Shadow Freddy raised his arms and a large wall went flying at the gang. They all threw what they could at it. It crashed into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, automatically spanning gravestones. Everybody who had unscrew used it. Withered Bonnie used EyeBeam. The critical hit! Shadow Freddy was still controlled. A large number 1 appeared over Shadow Freddy's head. Toy Freddy smashed his mic at him. He fell down.

"Noooo",exclaimed ?,"You might have defeated my first of two Special New Challenger But I will prevail in the end." With that Shadow Freddy back he sat up.

"I couldn't do anything",he exclaimed,"He had an extra control over me, he only has that extra control on the three incredibly powerful animatronics, me, Nightmare, and FredBear himself."

"Then let's move on",said Freddy,"let's get Nightmare."

"OK",said Shadow Freddy standing up,"let's go." With that they all went forward down the path.


	17. Chapter 16: Welcome to the Graveyard

They walked left. There was a very odd tree in front of them, out of place. It started blinking uncontrollably. A few branches scattered in a few different directions, automatically reappearing on the tree. Leaves appeared and disappeared from the tree.

"Let's go",said Freddy,"Once More into the glitch."(hope you caught that reference) They ran into the glitched tree. They appeared in the familiar blue area.

"It appears that we are breaking the 1st wall",said Shadow Freddy,"we enter a tree and we will break the 2nd wall and then the 3rd wall."

"Really",questioned Freddy,"I didn't know that was what we were doing."

"You can't break the 4th wall though",said Shadow Freddy,"Very few can survive it, and if you do you can't escape."

"So we can't go four levels deep",said Freddy.

"The fourth wall is the fourth glitch AND it is an attack that only very few have, it can auto kill you if you don't have the shield",explained Shadow Freddy. They walked through the glitch. They saw the next uncontrollably blinking tree. They walked into it. They walked through the now grey world. They made a few turns and saw the tree scaling in and out repeatedly. They ran through it. They were back on the 1st level. They started to speed up. When they saw the swirling orange way out they ran through it and arrived on the regular world. They looked around.

"Well look",said Withered Freddy,"A graveyard."

"Enemies",exclaimed Bonnie. They got into formation. Shadow Freddy raised his arms and the world around them started blinking black and normal. Then it stopped. Two out of four enemies automatically died. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy used Toxic Bite in unison. JJ used Unscrew. Phantom Mangle hurled pizzas at full speed at the enemies. Foxy slashed his hook at the enemies. One of them fell. Shadow Freddy raised his arms and used an Unscrew. It hit and the last enemy disappeared revealing a small bag of coins.

"FredBear",exclaimed Bonnie.

"This is a horribly spoopy (spooky) place I think I'll stay right here, you however need to keep going",said FredBear,"Be careful this is the place where unwanted creations are sent, it's full of nastiness an traps, be careful." The group walked forward.

"Nastiness and traps",questioned Bonnie, shaking. They walked through the endless array of gravestones. The group walked around in silence. They were scared. FredBear was right. It was a horribly spooky place. They made a left turn. They walked down for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. They made a left turn.

"Hey there dudes",yelled Lolbit, scaring the crap out of the group.

"Aaaaaa",yelled out Bonnie.

"Whoa dudes",said Lolbit, raising his arms in a surrendering fashion,"didn't mean to scare you, I do have some stuff for you too buy, want some bombs to use on the enemies, it'll reset every battle but you can us one every battle."

"I think we'll take that",said Toy Bonnie, paying the money.

"Thanks dudes",said Lolbit,"cya." They walked onward. They walked around. They couldn't find anything.

"What the heck",said Freddy.

"Remember What FredBear said",said Shadow Freddy,"This whole Place is full of **illuuusion**."(man I am on Fire with these references today)

"You think we should look for a glitch tree or something?",questioned Phantom Foxy.

"Maybe a tree is an ILLUSION as shadow Freddy puts it",teased Freddy.

"Yah, I have no idea what came over me",said Shadow Freddy.

"Check all the trees to make sure that they are real",said Freddy. They all tried a tree. Foxy reached his hand through a tree.

"Avast Lad, I be see'in it",shouted Foxy. They all ran and went through it. On the other side there was a mine. Before the mine the Phantom Puppet stood there. He attacked. The group got into formation. Withered Bonnie stared at Phantom Puppet and then the eye flashed a bright red and a beam flew at Phantom Puppet. It did a little damage. Mangle and JJ both threw out poppers at the same time. As if on cue they all blew up as soon as they hit the ground. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. It did a lot of damage. Phantom Puppet raised his arms and heavy, hot, tongue melting cheese fell on the group. This made them stumble pack in pain. The Phantoms, being the quickest to recover, through there best attack at Phantom Puppet.

"We know what it's like to be controlled",said Phantom Freddy. Phantom Chica unscrewed the bolts and Phantom Puppet fell, defeated.

"Ugghgg",said Phantom Puppet,"Let's go, let's move through the Mines." They entered the Deep Metal Mines.


	18. Chapter 17: The Deep Metal Mines

The gang walked around. Suddenly Bonnie stepped on something sharp and it constricted, knocking him down instantly. The group looked down. Bear traps. They were around them, closing in. Shadow Freddy quickly used an esc key. Two out of three of them fell, defeated. Phantom Chica quickly used an Unscrew followed by Withered Bonnie who used an Unscrew 2. Shadow Freddy used an Unscrew and killed the last guy. They walked forward, in awe of the power they possessed.

"We just crushed them",said Freddy,"in a few seconds." They walked for a few minutes. Suddenly, they saw Lolbit.

"How on earth did you get in here that quickly",questioned Freddy,"You were outside when we entered."

"Dudes that doesn't matter",said LolBit,"I can teleport, but I want to sell you a boss drain byte, it will be very useful for the Mad Endo up ahead."

"Wait what Endo",questioned Toy Bonnie.

"Oh yeah",said LolBit,"There is an insane Endo up ahead, it attacks anything that comes near it, in fact we tied a chain around his neck and tied it to the wall, so he can't leave that corner but he will attack any thing and he is powerful, at the other side of him there is a crap ton of coins and a little fella known as mimic ball."

"Ok then",said Freddy,"We will take a Boss Drain." They walked forward, following the curved path. They then saw the Endo, thrashing around violently. Phantom Chica used Toxic Bite on it. The Endo looked up and then started to attack. Freddy summoned Pizzas and hurled them, with a surprising excellency. Bonnie than played a metalcore song on his Guitar that automatically hit the enemies hard. Chica healed the party. Foxy slashed his hook so fast it was almost invisible. Toy Freddy heaved his Mic at it and as soon as he threw it it was back in his hand. Toy Bonnie played a Bash Jam. Toy Chica healed the party. Mangle slashed her hook into The Endo. BB and JJ summoned Balloons and heaved them at the enemy. Phantom Freddy pulled the storm clouds over the Endo and weakened his defenses. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. The Mad Endo used a Esc Key. Shadow Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Withered Chica fell down. Phantom Foxy used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Mangle summoned Heavy Pizzas hurled them at the Insane Endo.

"Are you feeling cheesy yet",yelled Phantom Mangle. Phantom B.B. summoned a Toxic Balloon and heaved at the Endo. Withered Bonnie beamed his eye and hit the Endo. Withered Freddy heaved his Mic at an incredible velocity. Withered Foxy slashed his sharp hook into the Endo. The Puppet tried to Esc Key the Endo. Phantom Puppet used Hot Cheese. Phantom Chica Used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Foxy mimicked her. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Phantom Mangle summoned Pizzas and hurled them as soon as they appeared. Phantom Freddy lowered the Endo's defenses. Freddy threw his Mic. Withered Bonnie used an Eye Beam. It hit critical. The Endo fell in defeat, revealing a large chest and the mimic ball. The Endo was engulfed in flames. Then, it ceased. They walked forward and picked up the coins.

"Please do take me",said the Mimic Ball,"please do take me."

"What attacks do you have",questioned Freddy.

"I have no attacks, but whenever you attack the enemy I mimic it and attack the enemy as well",said Mimic Ball,"I have no attacks, but whenever you attack the enemy I mimic it and attack the enemy as well."

"Wait",questioned Freddy,"why do you mimic everything you say."

"I only mimic everything you do by summoning my Virtua Freddy",said Mimic Ball,"I only mimic everything you do by summoning my Virtua Freddy."(Thank god for Copy and Paste)

"Ok we'll take...",said Freddy,"are you a Boy or a girl."

"Mimic Ball does not know sir",said Mimic Ball,"Mimic Ball does not know sir."(you know what, abort my original plan for Mimic Ball to be a Dobby character)

"We'll just call you an it than",said Freddy.

"That would be alright",said the mimic ball,"that would be alright. It rolled with the party. They walked back. They suddenly came across a bear trap. The gang quickly dealt away with the enemy. Golden Freddy suddenly crashed down onto the floor in his sitting position, his eyes flickering rapidly. Beside him Nightmare Freddy and The Paperpals walked up.

"Looks like we are in for a fight",said Freddy. As fast as lightning he lifted his arms up and hurled pizzas at them. Bonnie played the Bash Jam as Nightmare Freddy used a Freddle attack. Chica quickly responded and healed the party. Foxy slashed his hook at Nightmare Freddy. Toy Freddy heaved his Mic. Toy Bonnie played the metalcore Jam. Toy Chica healed the group. Nightmare Freddy kept attacking. Mangle slashed her hook. BB and JJ conjured Balloons. They hit the challengers. Phantom Freddy used a gloomy song. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Foxy used an Unscrew. It failed. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Phantom Mangle conjured heavy Pizzas hurling the veggie covered pizza at full speed. Withered Bonnie used an eye beam. Paperpals fell down. He suddenly got up and started to attack. Withered Chica healed the party. Withered Foxy slashed his hook at nightmare Freddy. The Puppet used an escape key. Phantom Puppet used heavy, scorching hot cheese. The four versions of Foxy circled around Nightmare Freddy, spamming attacks at Nightmare Freddy. Suddenly the Paperpals used a Mystery Box. Mangle was replaced by a fixed version of her. Withered Foxy was replace with Nightmare Foxy. Funtime Foxy jumped into the air and bombarded Nightmare Freddy with Cosmic Songs. Meanwhile, Freddy was replaced with FredBear and he used a Mega Bite and took out Golden Freddy. He looked over and saw Nightmare Foxy slash his hook into Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Freddy fell down. They got up. Golden Freddy flickered his eyes.

"We're sorry",said NightMare Freddy,"let's go find the glitched object." They got up and walked away from the fight scene. They all reverted to their original normal forms. They had gotten three more people.


	19. Chapter 18: Pinwheel Circus

The group walked down the long, stony tunnel. Some walked forward normally. Others walked slowly, shaking in fear.

"Uggh",yelled Freddy,"dead end."

"We've been doing this for hours",complained Bonnie.

"Wait",said Shadow Freddy,"look."

"This rock it's glitching",said Nightmare Freddy. The gang knew what to do and they charged full speed into the fractured rock. They were, once again, in the glitch realm. The electric glitch brushed away as they walked through it, slowing them down slightly. They found a glitched tree. They walked into it feeling the heavy resistance but overpowering it. Then, the electrical glitch got thicker, making it harder to walk. They kept walking around finding nothing.

"Find anything",said Freddy.

"It's kinda getting hard to see",said Bonnie. Freddy then saw a glitched tree. Motioning to the group they charged into the incredibly heavily resisting tree, plunging them down a layer.

"We broke the third wall",said Shadow Freddy,"we managed to break the third wall." They continued walking around, moving their legs slower than molecules moving in a solid object. They managed to see a slowly shrinking and getting larger every second. They walked and with ease walked through the glitched object. They walked for a bit. Their legs getting tired from the invisible strain. They finally managed to get to the 1st wall. They saw the bright orange swirl. They walked into it and were transported to a circus.

"What is this place",said Freddy. BB and JJ dazzled by the balloons everywhere.

"Some kind of circ-aaaah",said B.B. as a giant cake looking thing jumped out at him knocking him down. The gang responded quickly with a bomb of attacks. Almost all of them used attacks. Freddy and Toy Freddy both heaved their mics at them, while Both the Bonnie's used a bash jam and the cake things retaliated. The mimic ball automatically repeated their attacks. They hit them doing quite a bit of damage. The Chicas both healed the party. Mangle and Foxy hit the enemies with a heavy slash of a hook, the mimic ball mimicking this. The bomb of attacks did a lot of damage but the enemies remained standing, preparing to strike. JJ summoned Balloons and hurled them. Phantom Freddy debuffed them. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy used a Toxic Bite, being mimicked doing a lot of damage. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Phantom Mangle hurled Pizzas at an incredible velocity that you would think they would all crumple. Withered Freddy hurled his mic while withered Bonnie used an eye beam, striking one of them down. Withered Chica healed the group. Withered Foxy slashed his hook at them. Shadow Freddy unscrewed one of them and it worked. There were 2 more. The Puppet used an escape key. It didn't work. Nightmare Freddy quickly used a heavy bite. The two cake looking things fell down in defeat dissipating.

"Well",said Freddy as B.B. came back,"these guys have certainly high defenses."

"We are going to have some trouble from now on",said Bonnie.


	20. Chapter 19: New Challengers

The group walked around in the beautiful array of balloons. The circus was empty for its design. They looked forward and spotted some weird people juggling balls. They threw them at them with incredibly speed and accuracy. They hit the group hard. No one fell down.

"Hey those look like me",said BB.

"Well let's take them out",said Freddy quickly throwing his mic while Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles, while the mimic ball mimicked this, and Chica healed the group. Bonnie quickly used a bashing jam. Phantom Chica made a biting motion and used a Toxic Bite. The mimic ball mimicked this. Phantom Foxy tried to unscrew them. It didn't work. Phantom Mangle quickly summoned Pizzas and hurled them at the balloon boy ripoff. The mimic ball mimicked the exact speed and accuracy of Phantom Mangle down to the millimeter of space and millisecond of time. Nightmare Freddy quickly lifted his arms and clawed at the air. It used a heavy bite for some reason. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Toy Freddy heaved his Mic at the BallBoys with a surprisingly high attack. Toy Chica healed the group. Withered Chica healed the group as well. Foxy slashed his hook into the ball boy. Withered Foxy did the same. The mimic Ball mimicked the entire thing. Phantom Puppet then summoned Hot Cheese. The Paperpals then used Mimic Ball which strengthened the mimic ball.(OK now I kinda regret making Mimic Ball a locatable item)

"Well this is taking awhile",said Nightmare Freddy. He quickly summoned a large herd of Freddles. The mimic ball mimicked it and summoned and equal army. Three of them fell. Nightmare Freddy quickly used a bite, followed by the mimic ball mimicking it and killing it. They sighed.

"That took way too long",said Freddy.

"Seriously",said Nightmare Freddy. Freddy was then hit with a heavy bite. He fell down defeated. Nightmare Bonnie waited there. Then he started attacking them quickly but Nightmare Freddy started used attacks on him. Chica kept healing the party. Withered Foxy started slashing his hook at the _New Challenger. Toy Chica healed the party._ Nightmare Freddy and Withered Foxy were bombing him with attacks. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite which the mimic ball mimicked. Phantom Mangle summoned pizzas and hurled them. Phantom Foxy tried to unscrew him. It failed. Nightmare Bonnie was spamming Withered Foxy and Nightmare Freddy with attacks faster than the Chicas could heal them. Nightmare Freddy started to summon hundreds of Freddles. They all started attacking full out. Nightmare Bonnie just went into a complete frenzy slashing and attacking everything unfortunate enough to be in his way. It never hit the gang. The Freddles took the beating and the rest of them swarmed him. Nightmare Freddy started slashing at Nightmare Bonnie. Withered Bonnie used an eye beam. It missed. Then, Withered Bonnie was struck with a large, moldy pizza. He fell down. Nightmare Chica walked up to the scene. They she started summonning Bad Pizzas. Nightmare Freddy continued to attack Nightmare Bonnie.

"Ugh",said Nightmare Freddy.

"It's going to be one of those days",commented Chica. Nightmare Freddy slashed and knocked down Nightmare Bonnie.

When he regained his composure he yelled,"Thanks." He quickly got up and joined Nightmare Freddy at starting to attack Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Bonnie started to bombarde Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles, while Toy Chica healed and Withered Freddy hurled his mic and Phantom Foxy Toxic Bit and Phantom Chica Toxic bit while phantom Mangle hurled More Pizzas. In an instant Nightmare Chica fell down, defeated. Then an Endo with dark blue eyes and Nightmare Foxy showed up. Nightmare Chica got up. She started to attack Nightmare Foxy. The rest of the Nightmares followed. The rest of the group started attacking the Endo. Nightmare Chica started to bombarde with Bad Pizzas, summoning them on top of the enemy an crashing them down. Nightmare Bonnie used Heavy Bites and Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles. The Chicas were doing their best to heal everyone. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy Toxic Bit the Endo.

"There are a lot of Challengers now",said Nightmare Freddy,"Maybe we're getting close to escaping this place." Nightmare Foxy fell down, overwhelmed by the bomb of attacks from the Nightmares. He got up and started to BomBarde the Endo. The Endo quickly fell down. He couldn't take much. The group regained their composure. They walked forward to find FredBear. They found FredBear. They started to walk forward. Then another Endo jumped down in front of them.

"Can't we give it a rest",yelled an infuriated Nightmare Chica raising her arms and summoning Bad Pizzas. The First Endo raised his arms. Smoke appeared in front of him. When it faded there stood 3 mini Endo Skeletons. They started to shoot at Endo 02. The gang quickly bombed the Endo with attacks. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles. They ran at the Endo. They started to attack. They did damage. Freddy hurled his mic. Toy Freddy did the same. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Foxy did this as well. Toy Chica healed the group. Endo 01 summoned more mini endos. They shot at Endo 02 with accuracy. It killed the second Endo. He got up.

"Sorry about that",said the Endo, smoothly. Then a Bad Pizza popped into existence above their heads, descending slowly. The gang turned to see a Mini Endo standing behind a vicious looking plush trap. Plush Trap summoned another Bad Pizza. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles as the second Endo summoned a large wall and then placed an Endo army. They started shooting. Nightmare Chica summoned a Bad Pizza over the mini endo's head. When it hit the innocent looking Endo he reacted. His green eyes turned red. He jumped high in the air and shot an eye beam. It hit Nightmare Chica knocking her out. Nightmare Bonnie kept slashing at the Endo and PlushTrap. Nightmare Foxy poured Hot Cheese on Plush Trap. Freddy and Toy Freddy hurled there mics. Nightmare Freddy struck down Plush Trap. The Mini Endo's red eye started to constantly shoot eye beams out. The Group quickly dealt away with him. He got up, his red eyes turned back to green.

"S-sorry",said the Endo.

"What's your name",said Chica.

"I-I um Endo-Plush",said Endo Plush.

"Ok",said Nightmare Freddy, crossing his arms,"now that we have acquainted can we please move on."

"Yes",said Freddy. The gang walked up to FredBear.

"Looks like trouble up ahead",said FredBear in his regular upbeat voice,"But you should be used to that by now."

"We honestly are",said Freddy,"with all the _New Challenger."_

"They say there is a secret funhouse hidden here in the Circus",said FredBear,"It must be in one of the tents."

"Is that honestly the only place it could be",said Nightmare Freddy,"no offense FredBear but tents can't fit entire funhouses."

"I have to warn you",said FredBear,"there are to guards roaming the fairgrounds, a giant bear and a giant pig, they look like abominations to me!"

"Yes",said Freddy,"So is everyone of the Freddies here."

"Also The funhouse is full of false walls and secret doors, don't get lost",concluded FredBear,"you are getting close to the core of the game, and that is where the problem is." The group then walked forward. They looked forward. They were met with a B.B. looking creature with a unibrow.


	21. Chapter 20: Pinwheel Funhouse

There stood the horrible Balloon Boy rip-off.

"How is this a Circus",yelled Nightmare Freddy,"I bet that guy would scare the kids more than me in my not cute form." The B.B. rip-off summoned Balloons and hurled them. BB retaliated and threw Balloons. JJ did the same. Phantom B.B. hurled a Toxic Balloon. Nightmare Chica summoned a Bad Pizza. She brought it down with a frightening force. Chica healed the group. Freddy hurled his mic and Bonnie quickly bashed BrowBoy with a Bash Jam. Foxy slashed his hook. Toy Freddy and Withered Freddy hurled their mics at BrowBoy in unison. Toy Bonnie bashed a jam on his guitar, summoning musical notes and hurling them at BrowBoy. Toy Chica summoned her familiar large cupcakes. Mangle slashed at the enemy. Withered Bonnie tried an eye beam. Withered Chica healed the group. Withered Foxy slashed at the BrowBoy. There were a few scratches on the BrowBoy but overall he didn't appear very affected. Nightmare Freddy quickly summoned dozens of Freddles. The mini creatures started to pile up on the BrowBoy. BrowBoy quickly tried to summon Balloons and hurl them at himself. He got rid of the Freddles, but he did damage to himself. Nightmare Bonnie quickly used a heavy Bite. Nightmare Chica summoned a Bad Pizza. Nightmare Foxy used a heavy Bite. Endo 01 summoned 3 endoskeletons. Endo 02 summoned 3 more Endos. The six endos shot at the BrowBoy doing incredulous amounts of damage. Plushtrap summoned a Bad Pizza and brought it down. Endo Plush used an eyebeam. The mimic ball mimicked as many attacks as he could. Nightmare Freddy was continuously summoning Freddles. The Nightmares went all out attack. The Endo army was shooting for their lives. Suddenly. BANG. The BrowBoy went up in flames. It started to shatter. The destruction of the creature was a sight. It went down in flames.

"That was hard",said Freddy. The gang proceeded to pick up the coins that were lying next to the monster, still aflame. They hastened to pick up the coins and walk forward. It was a long path. They walked through the grassy circus. They reached a location with four tents. They were red, green, purple, and yellow. The gang tried to enter the red one, it didn't work though. They tried to enter the green one but it also didn't work. They then tried the purple one. Suddenly, they weren't in the Pinwheel funhouse, but an odd forest location with three purple tents. One behind them, one to the left, and one in front of them. Then, they looked around. Then everything was crazy. Their vision looked like they were looking through a kaleidoscope. They started freaking.

"What in th' seven seas be this",said Foxy, alarmed. They tried walking around but it was really hard to see anything. They walked forward. They were using their hands to feel around. Then, they went into another tent that led into a grey black area, that's all they could see with the kaleidoscope vision. Suddenly, they stumbled and hit a wall and fell down. Although they didn't land on hard stone but soft grass. They looked up and a purple patch was visible in the kaleidoscope. Another tent. They kept walking around. In an endless circle. They saw a weird looking enemy. There stood a green and purple rip-off of Mangle. Next to the Rip-off was a Red version of FredBear and on the left of the Fredbear rip-off was a white Bonnie rip-off. They all started attacking.

"These are the most terribly designed things ever",said Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy started to attack with a mic toss, which kept doing a relatively small amount of damage compared to the enemy's health. Nightmare Freddy slashed his claws and summoned Freddles, the Freddles divided into the three groups and went on each of the terribly made rip-offs. The mimic ball mimicked this, doubling the amount of Freddles. Nightmare Bonnie used a Bite 2. Nightmare Chica summoned a large, Bad Pizza and crushed it down onto the enemies, doing a large amount of damage. Nightmare Foxy tried to unscrew one of them. It worked. The redbear fell. The two Endos summoned Endos to shoot.

"These things won't die",said the mini Endo summoning an eye beam. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Phantom Foxy unscrewed the enemy. Tangle more of them fell. Withered Bonnie used an Eye Beam. Nightmare Freddy kept summoning Freddles on the last enemy. Nightmare Bonnie summoned rainclouds and weakened the enemy's defenses. Nightmare Chica brought A Bad Pizza down on the enemy. The White Rabbit fell. Then behind them stood SpringTrap and RXQ. RXQ was moving back and forth. SpringTrap suddenly conjured some springlocks and tripped them on Freddy, knocking him down instantly. Shadow Bonnie summoned a mimic ball for the enemy. Quickly, Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles and used a heavy bite. Nightmare Bonnie used a heavy bite. Nightmare Chica used a Heavy bite. Nightmare Foxy used an Unscrew on RXQ. It worked. RXQ got up and used Gift Boxes. He revived all of the knocked out characters. Nightmare Foxy tried to unscrew SpringTrap. It didn't work. He used more SpringLocks, but RXQ's gift boxes countered them. Everyone was trying to take out SpringTrap. Withered Bonnie tried an Unscrew. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Mangle summoned large pizzas and hurled them at SpringTrap, routinely. Phantom Foxy tried to unscrew SpringTrap. Nightmare Freddy summoned large amounts of Freddles. SpringTrap fell down. He quickly got back up and stopped fighting.

"Sorry",said SpringTrap stiffly, almost grudgingly. That was his normal mad 'I hate everything and everyone' personality. The group walked through the kaleidoscope area with trouble. They kept on fighting enemies and defeating them for hours on end, searching for the exit.

"This is taking far too long",said SpringTrap, finishing off another enemy. Behind the enemies SpringTrap killed stood CC(crying child), Funtime Foxy, and Nightmare FredBear. SpringTrap quickly used Spring locks on the enemies. Nightmare Freddy used Freddles, Nightmare Chica used a heavy hit, and Nightmare Bonnie used a heavy bite. Nightmare Foxy slashed his incredibly heavy and sharp hook. Funtime Foxy jumped into the air and played a cosmic song devastating the group with high damage. RXQ used Gift Boxes, reviving the knocks dout guys, and the mimic ball mimicked this, giving everybody an extra life. They all wen full out. All the attacks flew out in an instant. Freddy used a Pizza Wheel, Nightmare Chica and PlushTrap brought down Bad Pizzas. Mangle used a hook. Phantom Foxy used an Unscrew on CC. It hit. CC fell down. Suddenly he got up and used Gift Boxes. Nightmare FredBear used Mega Bite on CC. CC fell down. RXQ quickly used Gift Boxes, reviving CC. Nightmare Freddy summoned a crap ton of Freddles. Nightmare Bonnie used a Heavy Bite on Funtime Foxy. Nightmare Chica used a Bad Pizza. All of the Foxys slashed their hook in the same place on Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy fell down. She got up and started to attack Nightmare FredBear. She jumped in the air and pounded down on Nightmare FredBear with a cosmic song. Nightmare FredBear used a MegaBite, knocking Funtime Foxy down. She was revived as SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Funtime Foxy used another cosmic song. Nightmare FredBear fell down onto the floor. When he got up the fighting ceased.

"Sorry",said Nightmare FredBear in his heavily distorted voice. The gang walked on. They made a right turn.

"That be a wall mate",said Foxy. The gang walked through the wall into the gravestone. Everyone was shocked. They were in a small area surrounded by some logs. There was one purple tent to the left. To their right were more logs. They walked right.

"Wait why are we going towards the logs not the tent",said Bonnie, puzzled.

"Maybe there's another fake object",said Chica. The gang walked straight through more logs. In front of them stood a large rip-off of Freddy.


	22. Chapter 21: Final Challengers

The ripoff of Freddy started to attack. SpringTrap used Spring Locks. He summoned them and they did damage to the Freddy rip off titled Bubba. The mimic ball mimicked the attack with perfection.

"Copier",SpringTrap mumbled under his breath. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles and they ran at Bubba. They hit Bubba. Nightmare Bonnie Slashed his claws at Bubba. Freddy used a mic toss. It did very little damage. Bonnie used a bash jam, Chica healed the group, Foxy slashed his hook. Meanwhile, the nightmares were constantly attacking. Withered Freddy threw his mic. Withered Bonnie used Eye Beam. Withered Chica healed the group. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. It hit hard. Phantom Freddy lowered Bubba's defenses. Phantom Foxy used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Mangle summoned heavy Pizzas and hurled them at Bubba. Phantom BB summoned a Gloom Balloon and hurled it at Bubba, lowering his attack power. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. CC used Gift Boxes. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. The Endos summoned an Endo Army. PlushTrap brought a Bad Pizza down on Bubba. The mimic ball was mimicking as many of these attacks as he could. Funtime Foxy spammed Bubba with Cosmic Songs. Nightmare FredBear used another Mega Bite chomping down his large red teeth down onto Bubba. Funtime Foxy used another Cosmic Song. SpringTrap used more SpringLocks. Bubba was retaliating heavier than ever. He started to spam attacks in every direction just as the Nightmares had been. Freddy threw his Mic. Chica healed the group. Phantom Mangle summoned Heavy Pizzas and hurled them. PlushTrap brought down a Bad Pizza. Meanwhile, all the Endos were shooting at Bubba. Bubba then fell down. He went up in flames, similar to what happened to Brow Boy. Then, he combusted. Bubba fell into several different pieces. Behind Bubba stood Spring Bonnie himself. SpringTrap started to use Spring Locks. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. The mimic ball mimicked it perfectly. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles.

"After this there are only two more",said Freddy, throwing his mic,"Nightmare himself and FredBear." Nightmare Bonnie clawed at SpringBonnie. SpringTrap was constantly using SpringLocks to try and take out Spring Bonnie. Funtime Foxy spammed Cosmic Songs.

"What should we be doing",said RXQ.

"Use Gift Boxes if necessary",said Freddy. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Nightmare Freddy spammed Freddles, summoning incredible amounts to attack SpringBonnie. The Endos summoned an army. Then, SpringBonnie fell down, defeated. He got up quickly.

"Sorry",said SpringBonnie. They quickly walked through the tent on the other side. There were three tents to their right.

"Ok",said Freddy,"before you go into a tent, check all the walls." The gang started feeling around the wall. Suddenly, Freddy found a false wall.

"Everybody come here",said Freddy,"I found a fake wall." They walked through it. Suddenly, there vision went back to normal. In front of them stood Nightmare himself. Nightmare's eyes were a shimmering bright blue color. He was under full control. SpringBonnie summoned SpringLocks and tripped them on Nightmare. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Funtime Foxy jumped into the air and brought down musical notes of power on Nightmare. RXQ used Gift Boxes. CC used Gift Boxes. Nightmare summoned a fourth wall, using the power of his controller. He hurled it far at the group.

"Everybody, Gift Boxes Now!",Exclaimed Freddy. They all the characters who could use Gift Boxes used it. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. SpringTrap summoned SpringLocks, and brought them into Nightmare. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles and brought them crashing into Nightmare, injuring him. Nightmare Chica used a Bad Pizza, followed by PlushTrap who did the exact same thing. Virtua Freddy was appearing in every location at once, mimicking the attacks with the aid of the mimic ball. Nightmare was falling back. He conjured a fourth wall only to be countered by Gift Boxes, essentially doing nothing. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. Phantom Freddy lowered the defenses of Nightmare. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. Withered Bonnie used an Eye Beam. It hit and did a critical damage. But it didn't kill Nightmare. The EndoPlush used an Eye Beam, though it didn't do critical damage. The Endos summoned an army. They attacked Nightmare. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Then, Nightmare fell. He was defeated. Nightmare got up.

"Ugh",said Nightmare,"his control."

"Yes",said Freddy.

"It's too powerful",said a Nightmare,"But now I'm out." The group walked right. There stood FredBear. But he wasn't his regular happy self. He was looking at the ground, eyes closed. His eyes opened and were the bright blue color. A large wall came crashing at the group. Everyone reacted instinctively, trying to throw every single attack at it. Some went through it, some didn't. The group was damaged. They quickly started to try and take out FredBear who was using a Mega Bite. Nightmare used a Toxic Bite 2. FredBear opened his mouth. He was spamming attacks. Nightmare FredBear used a MegaBite. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. CC used Gift Boxes, summoning four Gift Boxes. RXQ used Gift Boxes as well. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles.

"You will never defeat me",said the voice from FredBear, clearly far from sane. He summoned alarm. Endo 02 used a neon wall, blocking the attack. Endo 01 summoned an Endo Army. Funtime Foxy bombarded them with Cosmic Songs. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. SpringTrap used SpringLocks as well. The mimic ball mimicked both of these attacks. Nightmare Bonnie used a Heavy Bite. Nightmare Chica brought a Bad Pizza crashing onto FredBear. Nightmare Foxy slashed his hook into FredBear. Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite.

"This is really hectic",said Nightmare, using a Toxic Bite 2,"We need to take him out." Nightmare used a Mega Bite. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Nightmare Chica brought down a Bad Pizza. Freddy and Toy Freddy used a mic toss. Nightmare used a Mega Bite and Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. This repeated for awhile.

"Why aren't you dying",Freddy exclaimed.

"I could ask the same thing about you",said the Voice, laughing maniacally,"Oh but all my Control is on him, so I can take a lot, and I can tell your so close to getting the last one." He summoned a fourth wall. Though it was 10x brighter and bigger. It came crashing toward the group. Every single character used an attack at that exact moment. All the Gift Boxes came up, all the Pizzas hurled. All the unscrew's used. All the Cosmic Songs used. Suddenly, the Blue wall ran straight through the group. Most everyone survived. The Gift Boxes served their purpose. FredBear looked at the group, the shining blue eyes still there. But they were dim. Freddy threw his Mic. FredBear fell back. A shining blue orb flew up from him. The voice spoke.

"I will see you soon Freddy Fazbear." It flew away into the distant horizon. FredBear stood up, his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were normal, his eyes were normal. He looked up.

"That maniac has lost control",said FredBear, speaking regularly,"This is it."

"What",questioned Freddy.

"This glitch will lead to the final areas",said FredBear,"we need to go back, we need to defeat the guardians." They walked through the glitch. There stood, the familiar blue glitch. They walked forward. After a little bit of walking there was a glitched tree. They took it down.

"This accursed glitch",said FredBear. They walked through the next layer, they made it past the third wall. After that there was a fake wall. They walked through it.

"STOP",FredBear yelled,"that leads to the fourth wall."

"The fourth wall",said Freddy.

"Yes",said FredBear,"Turn around, let's go the other direction." They listened to FredBear and went to the 2nd wall." They then made it to the 1st wall. Then they returned to the surface. There was a large pig waiting on the other side of the lake. They presses a button.

"Oh no",said FredBear,"PorkPatch."


	23. Chapter 22: The Final Guardians

PorkPatch stood their glaring at the group. FredBear used a Mega Bite. SpringBonnie used Cosmic Song. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. Freddy used a mic toss, while Bonnie played a Bash Jam, masterfully only to do little damage. Chica healed the group. Mangle slashed her hook into PorckPatch. Foxy did the same. Withered Foxy did the same as well. Toy Chica healed the group Phantom Chica used a Toxic Bite. Nightmare used a Mega Bite.

"Why",said Freddy,"Why is it battle after battle." Nightmare Chica brought down a Bad Pizza as Freddy kept on throwing his mic. Nightmare used a Mega Bite. Nightmare FredBear used a MegaBite. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. PorkPatch retaliated and attacked the group. Shadow Bonnie used Gift Boxes. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy used a Toxic Bite. Phantom B.B. used a Toxic Balloon. Phantom Mangle summoned Heavy Pizzas and hurled them at PorkPatch. Nightmare used a Mega Bite over and over again. Nightmare Freddy summoned hundreds of Freddles that circled PorkPatch, closing in and doing damage. FredBear used a Mega Bite. Suddenly...

"Eeeeeueugghhgghgggghgggggghhggghhgghhg",said PorkPatch,"FreddyFazxFazbearyouandyourgangaremycurse." (Clear reference)

"What",said Freddy as PorkPatch suddenly exploded, shattering into a million pieces. The group was faced with a key. It was emitting a beautiful golden light. Freddy quickly grabbed the magnificent key.

"Where should we go",said Bonnie.

"I think that those locks you saw earlier",said FredBear,"are opened by this key."

"Then let's backtrack",said Freddy. The group rode the boat out of the lake, into the Choppy's woods. The gang was running back to the first world.

"Kinda brings back some memories",Toy Bonnie inquired. The group entered the Fazbear Hills. There stood LolBit, Mendo, and DeeDee. To their right was a small path that led to a large lock that stood in front of them. Freddy walked up to it and inserted the key. He twisted the key and the lock popped open. There was a large button standing in front of them. Chica ran forward and jumped on it, pressing it down, causing a clicking noise. The gang walked down to choppy's woods and saw the long passageway that lead to the Dusting fields. They walked down it.

"This is the first time we encountered an object that we can walk through",said Bonnie, remembering. They walked through the Dusting fields and made a left turn to be faced with another lock. For some odd reason Nightmare used a Mega Bite on it.

"Why",said Freddy.

"I don't know",said Nightmare. Freddy inserted the key and twisted it. They walked through the opened door. To their left was a large snowman, resembling Bouncer. The gang faced it. It's guns were at the ready. Nightmare used a Mega Bite.

"I can see the button behind it",said Bonnie,"Someone could hit with a Pizza and it would open and we could flee."

"That's",said Freddy,"that's actually pretty smart." Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. Nightmare Chica used a Bad Pizza, trying to hit the button. It hit the snowman, but didn't hit the button. Phantom Puppet used Hot Cheese 2, melting some of the snow. Nightmare Foxy used an Unscrew. It didn't work, so he slashed his hook at the snowman, imbedding a cut where the hot cheese has smoldered into the snowman.

"Everybody, direct your attacks at where the deep, nasty cut is imbedded in the snowman's shoulder",exclaimed Bonnie, being very strategic. Nightmare used a Mega Bite, imbedding a hole in the shoulder. Nightmare Foxy used Hot Cheese 2 and aimed for the shoulder. It hit and deepened the cut. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. When he tightened them on him, a large amount of snow came shooting out of his shoulder. Then there was an ear piercing scream.

"Uuuuuuygrrrrraaaaaaaaaaghwwwwwoooooorrrrrrgrhhhghhaaaaaah",said The SnowMan. Nightmare Foxy used Hot Cheese 2, imbedding a deeper burn. SpringBonnie and Funtime Foxy both used a Cosmic Song, hitting the center of the snowman, the pressure releasing and the snow flying everywhere. Freddy ran forward and jumped onto the button, once again making a clicking noise.

"Let's head back to LilyGear lake",said FredBear,"There was another lock there, remember." The group walked to the lake and got back in the boat.

"We be sailing th' seven seas searching for a mighty sea lubber",said Foxy in his usual pirate accent. They sailed. They looked and saw the lock. Freddy pulled out the key and readied himself to insert it. He inserted it and twisted it, causing the lock to pop off. There in front of them was something that would pop their eyes out of their sockets.

"What in th' seven seas be that",Foxy exclaimed, Flabbergasted. Nightmare quickly used a Mega Bite. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles and they jumped onto the sea maniac. They crawled around it, cutting into it's slimy flesh. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song, followed by PlushTrap's Bad Pizza. SpringTrap used SpringLocks and did a lot of damage. SpringBonnie used a Cosmic Song, bringing down a large portion of it's HP. Nightmare Bonnie slashed his sharp claws which were like daggers at the Super Goon, leaving a deep cut. Nightmare Foxy capitalized on this and deepened the cut. All the Foxys slashed their hooks at the cut, almost slicing right through the Super goon. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song, opening a hatchlike thing in Super Goon. Phantom Puppet used Hot Cheese and got it inside the Super Goon. JJ and Mangle used Poppers and placed it inside of the Super Goon. Then the Super Goon swelled up and exploded, leaving behind nothing. There was a button behind it. The group hastened and got it.

"Now all that's left is..",said Chica, pausing.

"The Graveyard or the Deep Metal Mines",said Nightmare,"let's go." The gang rode the boat south to the Graveyard. They got into the dark, gloomy area and walked through. The Graveyard didn't shed any light on the last lock. They entered the last mine. They walked forward.

"We went right the first time",Freddy recalled,"so let's go left." They made a left turn. They made another left turn to reveal the last lock. Freddy inserted the key and twisted. The key glowed a bright golden color. The lock emitted a blinding light. The lock disappeared. There stood an Endo, a silver Endo. FredBear used a Mega Bite. Nightmare used a Toxic Bite 2.

"We need to defeat the last Guardian",FredBear yelled,"we need to get to the source." Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. FredBear used a Mega Bite. Spring Bonnie used SpringLocks. It did damage. The Endo then turned a flaming blue color. It appeared to be in blue flames. It did that wall attack. CC used Gift Boxes on all the characters that had Gift Boxes. After all of the wall hit the Endo returned to normal. Gift Boxes were used. The group was revived. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. The Phantoms used Toxic Bite. Nightmare Freddy summoned Freddles. The Endos summoned More Endos to attack. Phantom Mangle hurled a Heavy Pizza. Nightmare Bonnie slashed his claws at the Endo. Nightmare Chica and PlushTrap brought down a Bad Pizza in Unison. Nightmare used a Mega Bite. Nightmare Freddy summoned More Freddles. They bombarded the Endo. The Endo's eyes went flaming blue, and a large wall came flying at them, but this time all the characters who had Gift Boxes used them and revived a majority of the group. FredBear used a MegaBite. Nightmare used a Mega Bite. The Mimic Ball mimicked this. RXQ used Gift Boxes. Nightmare Freddy summoned hundreds of Freddles. The Endos summoned More Endos to attack the enemy. Nightmare Chica used Bad Pizza and it did damage to the Endo. Freddy hurled his Mic repeatedly. EndoPlush used an Eye Beam, doing a thousand damage. The Endo Army then fired a killing shot. The Endo went up in blue flames and screamed a terrible scream.

"Uuuuauuauaaaerrggrgrhrhrgrgrhuugggggzgzggggrgrrgrgggzzxrrzrzr4grraaama",said The Endo before it exploded. The button was waiting behind the flame. They ran and pressed it then left.

"I think that's all of them",said FredBear, vocalizing his thoughts,"let's go back to that circus." The gang took some time but they arrived at the Circus. They saw a long tunnel way to their left, and the locks that were formerly there were gone. At the end of the long passageway stood a metallic security owl. One of it's eyes was red and the other was green. It turned it's head to face the gang.

"Oh goodness",FredBear said. They prepared for battle. They were prepared for the worst.


	24. Chapter 23: Security

They were faced with the grand security owl.

"This must be..",said FredBear,"The Final security system." They faced it. They stood facing each other for what seemed to be hours. Endo 02 then used a neon wall. The world appeared to go silent. Then it was a raging fire. Nightmare FredBear, Nightmare, and FredBear used MegaBites. Toy Chica healed the group. Security used alarm. They went flying straight at the group. The neon wall canceled them. Nightmare used a Mega Bite. Funtime Foxy bombarded them with Cosmic Songs. Nightmare Freddy summoned hundreds of Freddles. Nightmare Chica brought down a Bad Pizza. Nightmare Bonnie slashed his claws at the metallic owl. Nightmare Foxy slashed his hook. SpringBonnie and SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Security used alarm but once again they were cancelled by a neon wall. All the Phantoms used Toxic Bite. Endo 01 summoned Endos. Endo 02 strengthened the neon wall. Nightmare used a Toxic Bite 2.

"This will take awhile",said Freddy,"Prepare for the worst." FredBear used a Mega Bite then hurled his Mic at an incredible speed, doing heavy damage. Bonnie played a Bash Jam. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite. Chica healed the group. Mangle slashed her hook. Nightmare used a Toxic Bite 2. Nightmare Chica used Bad Pizza. Nightmare Freddy summoned more Freddles. Security used alarm, while Endo02 used a neon wall, canceling the alarm balls. FredBear used a Mega Bite.

"Is it possible for someone to check his health",yelled Freddy over the raging battle.

"I can try",said Bonnie. Bonnie ran off to the side and then ran back.

"Well",said Freddy,"how much-"

"3/5",Bonnie interrupted.

"How did you-",said Freddy.

"There is a bar over there that says the amount of health",said Bonnie.

"Ok then",said Freddy. Nightmare used a Mega Bite. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. Funtime Foxy used a Cosmic Song. A flaming blue color flashed from behind the owl. There was a flaming blue tent. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Security used Alarm and it hit SpringBonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare FredBear, and Funtime Foxy. CC and RXQ used Gift Boxes, reviving the group. Funtime Foxy bombarded Cosmic Songs. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite.

"Endo 02",commanded Freddy,"use a neon wall." Endo 02 complied summoning the neon wall. Security used alarm only to be cancelled out by the neon wall. Nightmare used a Mega Bite on security. FredBear used a Mega Bite. This repeated for awhile. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. Funtime Foxy bombarded Cosmic Songs. Nightmare FredBear used a Mega Bite.

After quite awhile security began to smoke. It was leaking through the holes in security. A few bolts and screws came out. Nightmare hit a MegaBite and hit it hard. Freddy threw his Mic. Nightmare FredBear, FredBear, and Nightmare used Mega Bite. Fire started to blow from the holes. Security was suddenly shooting alarm balls everywhere. Some hit the group. Some hit random surrounding enemies. The group was using Gift Boxes constantly. FredBear hurled his heavy mic at the Security. Security blew up and shattered into millions of pieces. The group walked past Security to see a red tent.

"Are you ready",questioned FredBear. Freddy breathed in.

"Yes",said Freddy. They ran through the tent. There stood a flaming blue orb.

"That's some real dedication, Good Job: most people are content with playing through the game on normal mode but not you."

"..." Only silence from the group.

"There is always an over achiever in the bunch, I guess that's you",said the figure, starting to be visible.

"..."

"So it's your fault for my misery, it's never enough for your people",said the figure as white lettering appeared above him reading,'Scott Cawthon'.

"What Misery",Questioned Freddy. The figure started flaming a bright blue color.

"DON'T YOU GET IT; I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I WON'T",said Scott Cawthon.

"What can't you do",Questioned Freddy. Suddenly, the figure was a large blue figure facing them in an attack pose.

"It was fun being the puppet master but now I grow very weary, it is time to put you in your place",said Scott.

"What?",said Freddy, the group was terrified.

"Now let me show you how this game ENDS",said Scott Cawthon, ready to attack.


	25. Chapter 24: Scott Cawthon

_**SCOTT CAWTHON**_ _stood in front of the group. He was in an attack position, ready to attack the group. Freddy Fazbear threw his Mic at Scott Cawthon. (This is my "shot heard around the world thing", kind of like from the US revolution)_

 _Scott used alarm as Endo02 used Neon Wall. Scott used Alarm again. Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite simultaneously, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall. Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Scott used Alarm again. Toy Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall._

 _Funtime Foxy used Gift Boxes. Funtime Foxy used Cosmic Songs. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Scott used Alarm again. Toy Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall._

 _Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Funtime Foxy used Cosmic Song. SpringBonnie used Cosmic Song. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. Freddy threw his Mic. Withered Bonnie used an Eye Beam. Withered Chica used a prize ball which summoned Pizza Wheels._

 _Mangle used Hook. Scott used Alarm again. Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite simultaneously, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall. Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Scott used Alarm again. Toy Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall._

 _Funtime Foxy used Gift Boxes. Funtime Foxy used Cosmic Songs. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Scott used Alarm again. Toy Bonnie used a Bash Jam. Nightmare Fredbear, FredBear, and Nightmare all used a Mega Bite, doing a lot of damage to Scott. Scott used forth wall._

 _Crying Child used Gift Boxes. Funtime Foxy used Cosmic Song. SpringBonnie used Cosmic Song. SpringTrap used SpringLocks. SpringBonnie used SpringLocks. Freddy threw his Mic. Withered Bonnie used an Eye Beam. Withered Chica used a prize ball which summoned Pizza Wheels. Mangle used Hook. This went on for awhile. wash, rinse, repeat._

 _(I may or may not have done some Copy N Paste Action)_

 _Suddenly Scott unleashed an incredible forth wall, ten times the size of the entire group. The majority of people were knocked down. The only ones standing were The originals, toys, and nightmares. Freddy threw his Mic. Bonnie used Bash Jam. Chica healed the group. Foxy slashed his hook with Mangle. Toy Bonnie used Bash Jam._

 _Toy Chica healed as Nightmare Freddy unleashed thousands upon thousand of Freddles. Scott cut them all down in one fell swoop. It was futile. Scott unleashed alarm. Freddy threw his Mic. All of them used their best attacks. Freddy and Toy Freddy finished off by throwing their Mics in unison. Scott let out a scream of pain._

" _O-Ok Alright I-I get it",said Scott,"Is this really what you wanted, is this really the ending you seeked."_

" _To stop your corruption?, Yes",Exclaimed Freddy as the group revived._

" _Coming all the way here to kill me",yelled Scott,"Was I REALLY the villain in your mind."_

" _Do you really want me to answer that",said SpringTrap._

" _I mean sure this is one way to bring the story to a halt but surely there was a more satisfying end!",said Scott._

" _Defeating you was necessary",said Chica._

" _So feel good about yourself for ending the story by killing the storyteller",said Scott, and then his final cry of Pain,"Uggg Gr Zzzr GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM." As he fell to the ground a human man walked up from behind Scott._

" _YOU FOOLS",yelled the man,"Your story has already ended!"_

" _Huh?",Questioned Freddy._

" _I ended you originals in FNAF 3 and your story is OVER!",yelled Scott,"I AM MAKING NEW CHARACTERS." Suddenly a very bright light blinded all the characters. They all fell down in agony. Then the man clapped his hands and a computer popped up. He set to work, furiously typing his keys, pulling up his software 3DS Max. The characters then all lost consciousness._


End file.
